Sortilège
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Personne ne connait réellement les jumeaux Volturi, les plus cruels de la garde. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascule pour l'un d'eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre**

Depuis quelques jours tout le monde avait pu remarquer qu'Alec se comportait de façon étrange. Il restait muet, ne parlait quasiment plus, pas même à sa jumelle Jane avec qui il était fusionnel, il ne prenait même pas plaisir à torturer ses victimes avant de les vider de leur sang.

— Qu'as-tu frangin ? tu es étrange depuis quelques jours, s'inquiéta Jane alors qu'ils étaient dans leur petit salon privé.

— Rien du tout ma très chère sœur, un peu nostalgique.

— Puis-je savoir de quoi ? demanda la plus redoutable des vampires.

— De notre village natal…

— Quoi ! Après ce qu'ils nous ont fait ! Tu as complétement perdu la tête Alec ! hurla la jolie blonde.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire très chère sœur, mais je repensais à une personne en particulier. Te souviens-tu des paniers de pain au miel qui était déposé devant notre porte ? Et de ce bal où nous sommes allés, cette fille masquée qui est venue danser avec moi ?

— Effectivement je m'en souviens, nous n'avons jamais qui en était l'auteur, déclara Jane les sourcils froncés essayant de comprendre le raisonnement de son double.

— Je savais qui s'était. Il s'agissait de Katsa McBohun

— Alec c'est tout simplement impossible ! Elle était d'une famille riche !

— Je sais bien Jane, mais c'était bien elle. Nous nous sommes plusieurs fois retrouvés en dehors du village, d'où venaient les paniers d'oranges à ton avis ? Les pommes que je ramenais de mes « promenades ». J'étais avec elle, nous les ramassions tous les deux, et elle tenait toujours à ce que j'en prenne. Et les paniers de légumes garnis de légumes en hiver parfois contenant de la viande pour mère et nous.

Jane ne dit rien se remémorant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus azur. La vampire se souvient que cette dernière n'avait jamais eu de comportement déplacé ou de regard haineux envers elle contrairement aux autres personnes du village. Jane n'avait jamais osé lui parler ou même passer un peu de temps avec elle, n'étant pas du même rang social.

— Elle n'était pas hautaine comme les autres, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'a rien fait pour les empêcher de nous brûler vif, rétorqua sa jumelle.

— C'est ça qui est étrange, je les entendais murmurer qu'ils s'étaient occupés d'elle afin qu'elle ne leur mette pas des bâtons dans les roues.

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien pendant un moment, et puis sans rien dire et à la surprise de son frère Jane vînt l'enlacer. Passé la surprise, le vampire referma ses grands bras autour de la silhouette frêle de sa sœur. Un coup retentit contre la porte, mais grâce à leur ouïe sur développé ils avaient entendu le nouvel arrivant avant même qu'il ne frappe.

— Que veux-tu Démétri ? demanda la blonde avant même que la porte ne se soit ouverte.

— Les maîtres veulent vous voir, leur apprit leur confrère immortel.

Sans plus attendre les deux gardes se rendirent dans la grande salle où les trois « rois » attendaient. Ils se virent confier une mission de représailles, de mise en garde plus que punitive dans la mesure où ils n'avaient pas à exécuter un autre vampire. Mais personne n'aimait recevoir la visite des Volturi, encore moins des jumeaux considérés comme étant les pires. Le groupe envoyé se composé comme la plus part du temps de Démétri, Félix et les jumeaux, les quatre gardes les plus redoutables du château. Ils ne leur fallu peu de temps pour arriver sur place, mais à leur mauvaise surprise le clan qu'ils venaient voir avait apparemment fait appel à des renforts notamment le clan Cullen.

— Si nous vous manquions il fallait passer nous dire bonjour à Volterra, ricana Démétri qui récolta un grognement de la part de Jane.

Edward Cullen s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut couper par son « père » Carlisle qui savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Jane. Un long discours s'ensuivit, où le clan fautif tenta de se justifier face aux Volturi. Mais ça n'échappa à peu de monde le manque d'intérêt d'Alec qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Alice Cullen eut une vision, elle vit le jeune Volturi heureux, souriant une jolie femme dans ses bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette facette heureuse du vampire, et presque humaine.

— Que nous n'ayons pas à revenir, tonna Jane menaçante avant de se retourner de façon théâtrale afin de montrer son statut.

Les deux autres vampires la suivirent, mais son frère n'esquiva pas un seul mouvement.

— Alec ?! appela-t-elle

Celui-ci retrouva vite ses esprits et rejoignit ses confrères laissant les autres vampires dans l'incrédulité.

— Ca y est il déraille, rigola Emmett

— Emmett ! Ils pourraient t'entendre ! intervint Esmée

— As-tu lu dans son esprit Edward ? demanda une vampire du clan

— Je n'y ai pas vraiment songé, j'étais surtout concentré sur Jane ainsi que sur Félix, avoua celui qui pouvait lire dans les pensées de n'importe qui.

Carlisle ne dit rien songeur, il connaissait le jeune homme depuis sa transformation mais jamais il ne l'avait vu se comporter de la sorte. Les vampires soufflèrent du départ des Volturi et qu'il n'y est simplement eu un avertissement. Bella bougonna qu'elle aurait bien aimé contrecarrer le don de Jane pour énerver cette dernière, mais Alice la tempéra sentant qu'au fond de cette carapace froide et cruelle il y avait autre-chose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent, Alec était toujours étrange mais effectué toujours à la perfection les missions qui lui étaient confiés. Jane essayait de lui changer les idées, de le distraire mais rien n'y faisait.

— Maîtres, commença Alec en rejoignant Aro et Marcus.

— Plaît-il ?

— J'aimerai partir quelques jours si vous me le permettez.

Aro se montra peu convaincu mais Marcus intervint lui disant qu'ils pouvaient bien se passer du vampire pendant quelques jours. Alec alla retrouver sa sœur dans la salle de « dîner », il embrassa sa chevelure blonde avant de disparaître à vitesse vampirique. Il ne lui faut peu de temps avant de se rendre en Angleterre. Un drôle de sensation le traversa lorsque le jeune homme immortel arriva dans ce qui était son village d'enfance. Alec se dirigea vers l'emplacement de la maison de la jeune femme. Forcément depuis l'an 800, le petit village avait bien changé, mais c'était encore frais dans l'esprit du vampire.

— Vous êtes la légende… susurra une vieille dame un peu étrange.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

—C'est vous, l'homme de la légende.

Alec fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas, une bande de filles passa à côté d'eux rigolant en traitant la vieille dame de folle ne sortant pas de sa maison aux portraits flippants. Sans rien dire le vampire suivit cette femme à travers la ville, ils arrivèrent devant une maisonnette au bord d'une forêt. L'intérieur était digne d'un musée, cependant le Volturi s'arrêta net en apercevant un portrait familier. Sa sœur et lui avaient étaient peints avant qu'ils ne soient « brûlés ».

— L'humaine immortelle, intervint la vieille dame

Alec se tourna pour voir un portrait de Katsa McBohun souriante. Si ça avait pu être le cas le cœur d'Alec se serait serré, hors il était désormais dur comme de la pierre.

— Comment ça l'humaine immortelle ? demanda le jeune homme.

— On lui a jeté un sort.

Le portable du vampire se mit à sonner, lui arrachant un grognement.

« Alec, les maîtres veuillent que tu te rendes à Forks, voir les Cullen. Un nomade aurait vu une humaine à répétition avec les vampires. Aro et Caïus veuillent que tu ailles voir si elle serait au courant pour notre condition et si c'est le cas qu'ils répondent à ça et régler la question.

— Très bien chère sœur.

— Tu es là-bas je suppose.

— Oui, mais je vais me mettre en route pour aller voir ce que les vampires végétariens ont encore fait.

— Soit prudent là-bas, n'oublies pas qu'ils sont amis avec les loups.

— Promis soeurette. »

Alec retourna auprès de la vielle dame mais n'apprit rien de plus. Mais avant de partir, il se rendit là où avec sa sœur ils aimaient passés du temps, et quelque fois la dite Katsa l'avait accompagné.

— Je suis pathétique, pensa Alec.

Il se rendit à vitesse vampirique sur le continent américain. Forcément il n'eut pas l'effet de surprise avec Alice l'extralucide, Edward qui lit dans les pensées.

— Alec, quel plaisir de te voir, déclara Carlisle accompagné de Jasper et Emmett.

Le reste du clan ne tarda pas à arriver à l'exception de la femme du médecin. Le Volturi tenta de rester calme étant seul surtout pour que Jasper ne sente pas son angoisse. Il aperçut à travers une des grandes baies vitrées une silhouette plus que familière et qu'il ne pensait ne jamais revoir. Alice Cullen se retint de sautiller sur place, elle avait vu plusieurs visions des retrouvailles du jeune homme avec cette personne.

— Oh mon dieu… non… murmura le vampire pour lui-même bien que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Edward disparut à vitesse à l'intérieur de la maison. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte d'entrée de s'ouvre de nouveau. Les deux vampires sortirent maintenant une troisième ayant les yeux bandés.

— Doucement Edward elle ne marche pas aussi vite que nous, intervint Esmée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un pas d'Alec, le jeune homme n'en revenait pas de la voir devant lui et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Si ça avait pu être le cas son cœur se serrait emballé. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les avant-bras de la jeune femme de peur de lui faire mal, cette dernière sursauta légèrement mais ne se recula pas. D'une douceur infinie Alec lui enleva le bandeau lui confirmant son identité bien qu'il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. La jeune femme un peu désorientée finit par relevé la tête vers le vampire et tout le monde pu entendre un battement de cœur loupé.

Le jeune Volturi rencontra le regard bleuté de l'inconnue, une petite étincelle de joie y dansait.

— Salut Kat', commença le vampire.

Sans rien dire elle enlaça Alec et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Après un court instant de surprise le jumeau maléfique passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie, son autre main allant caresser ses longs cheveux.

— Alec… chuchota-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser contre la gorge de ce dernier.

Il se détacha légèrement de la dite Katsa et posa une main sur sa joue l'autre à l'emplacement de son cœur que l'immortel sentait battre.

— Il…il bat… bégaya-t-Alec incrédule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Carlisle proposa qu'ils rentrent tous à l'intérieur, mais ses « enfants » refusèrent catégoriquement que le Volturi entre dans leur maison.

Alec restait fasciné par le cœur battant de son amie, le sang coulant dans ses veines alors qu'elle venait de son époque.

— On a essayé de comprendre également, mais sans succès. Ce n'est pas un vampire, ni une hybride comme Renésmée, intervint Edward qui avait lu dans les pensées de son adversaire.

— Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Kat' ? demanda Alec à la concernée.

— Non, il est arrivé un stade où j'ai arrêté de changer. J'ai préféré changer de place quand les gens commençaient à le remarquer. Mais je ne me nourris que de nourriture normale si je puis dire. J'ai même tenté d'en finir mais à chaque fois je survis. Puis j'ai rencontré des vampires, qui ont tenté de m'aider à comprendre et m'ont accepté avec eux. Mais il est venu un moment où j'ai dû partir. J'étais à Phoenix lorsque je suis tombée sur le docteur Cullen, celui qui lit dans les pensées et monsieur muscles.

— J'aime bien ce surnom, rigola Emmett

Il se reçut un coup de la part de Rosalie qui leva les yeux au ciel.

— Attend mais si tu es là, Jane ?

— Elle est vivante. Enfin, ma sœur est comme moi, rectifia Alec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Oh merci…

— Elle sera contente de te voir, souffla le jumeau en embrassant le front de son amie.

— Je ne crois pas, Katsa ne va nulle part, coupa Edward.

Le Volturi raffermit sa poigne autour de la taille de son aimée toisant le vampire télépathe.

— Ca serait bien trop simple. On a un moyen de pression, continua Bella.

— Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, votre problème c'est les maîtres.

— Et vous les jumeaux, compléta Bella.

Un Quileute grogna depuis l'orée de la forêt, l'un d'eux Jacob sous sa forme animal s'approcha du duo.

— Alec… commença Katsa en mettant sa main dans celle du jeune homme.

A nouveau le vampire sanguinaire plongea dans son regard bleuté, il se revoyait courir dans ce champ de fleurs Katsa à ses côtés. Ou sur la place du village, alors que tous les villageois les dévisageaient hostiles et la jeune femme venir les accueillir en enlaçant Alec puis entrainant Jane avec elle.

— On prendra soin d'elle, je t'en fais la promesse, intervint Esmée qui voyait dans les yeux du jeune vampire un profond attachement à l'humaine.

Jamais, lors des quelques rencontres qu'elle avait eu avec les jumeaux, Esmée n'avait vu de sentiments traverser l'immortel toujours si impassible et froid.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un simple sourire franc, mais il était toujours difficile pour lui de lâcher Katsa. Un Quileute, Sam sortit des bois et s'approcha en grognant dangereusement. Il poussa du museau la jeune femme l'obligeant à retourner dans la maison.

— Réfléchis à deux fois lorsque tu retourneras à Volterra. Surtout quand les vieux vous enverront nous voir, n'oublie pas qu'elle est humaine, ce qui ne plaira pas forcément à Aro et Caïus, menaça Edward.

— Tu salueras ta sœur de ma part, claironna Bella joyeusement.

Alec ne dit rien le « cœur » lourd. Il aurait aimé user de son don afin de pouvoir récupérer Katsa mais le loup avec elle n'hésitera pas à en faire qu'une bouchée, et il se ferait déchiqueter par la meute qu'il sentait à proximité. Non elle était mieux ici pour le moment, et Edward avait raison la question des maîtres se posaient. Il devait trouver une solution, peut-être que Jane pourrait l'aider. Mais comment réagira sa moitié en sachant que Katsa est toujours vivante ?

— Elle ne court aucun danger ici Alec, nous ferons attention à elle en cas de venu de vampire, intervint Carlisle qui savait qu'il est dangereux d'offenser un Volturi, surtout un membre de la garde rapprochée.

— Je ne doute pas en toi Carlisle, répondit le vampire italien.

— C'est ma maison, ils ne lui feront rien sans mon aval, enchérit le médecin pour apaiser Alec.

— Tu ferais mieux d'éviter l'Espagne pour ton retour à Volterra. Tu risques de tomber sur de la mauvaise compagnie et comme tu es seul ils en profiteront, déclara Alice pour la première fois.

— Alice ! Depuis quand tu aides les Volturi ?! s'écria Bella

— Je l'ai fait parce que Katsa est mon amie, et qu'elle serait attristée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Alec, se défendit l'extralucide.

— Merci, souffla simplement Alec avant de disparaître en direction de Volterra.

Carlisle remercia les Quileutes avant de rentrer dans la demeure, Bella toisa Katsa qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil du salon jouant avec ce qui ressemblait à un très vieux bracelet.

— Tu as avalés de travers Barbie ?! riposta l'humaine en fixant de la même façon Bella.

— N'oublies pas où tu es, siffla la première

— Pas chez toi en tout cas, répondit Katsa

— Ouha on comprend mieux pourquoi elle apprécie Jane ! commenta Emmett en rigolant face à l'altercation des deux filles.

— C'est bête je t'aimais bien aussi, sourit la jeune humaine en lui souriant.

Rosalie rigola avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé, suppliant sa belle-sœur de ne pas continuer sa petite vendetta contre leur « hôte » même si elle était l'amie très proche des deux Volturi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Alec avait continué ses petites visites à Forks afin de voir Katsa, et chacune de leurs retrouvailles une grande joie s'emparait de lui. Mais un Cullen, ou pire un loup n'était jamais très loin pour l'empêcher d'emmener son amie avec lui à Volterra. Il en avait parlé à sa sœur, qui au début avait été dubitative mais tout de même heureuse en sachant que l'amie de son frère avait été soulagé de savoir qu'elle avait survécu. Mais la jolie blonde ne s'était pas permise d'aller la voir, déjà elle refusait de paraître vulnérable devant d'autres vampires, mais surtout les Cullen, elle ne supporterait absolument pas de voir Bella.

Depuis quelques mois, les tensions étaient montées entre Volterra et le clan Cullen. Et l'inévitable arriva, Alice avait vu l'affrontement entre les deux clans. Bella avait demandé à son père d'emmener Renesmée quelques jours loin d'ici, et le grand-père avait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire visiter New-York à sa petite-fille.

— Seth tu éloigneras Katsa d'ici le temps de l'affrontement, ordonna Jacob

—Pourquoi ?! s'exclama le jeune Quileute.

— Elle est humaine, ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle. Surtout si Aro la voit et apprend pour elle, s'en est fini. Et nous avons promis à Alec de la protéger, intervint Carlisle.

Le plus jeune loup accepta de toute manière il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il aimait bien la jeune femme immortelle malgré que son cœur batte encore. Le jour du combat il se mit donc en route avec Katsa, alors que la bataille commençait. Et comme pour la naissance de Renesmée les deux clans avaient emmené des témoins, mais pour les Cullen s'était différent cette fois-ci, leurs amis voulaient se battre pour leur salut, et leur mode de vie.

Caïus trouva comme excuse l'alliance avec les loups comme faute des Cullen, mais aussi la taille du clan. Quant à Alec la première chose qu'il avait fait été de voir si Katsa se trouvait parmi eux. Mais il avait été soulagé de ne pas la voir et de n'entendre aucun battement de cœur familier.

Puis le combat fut lancé, il était dur de dire quel clan avait le dessus sur l'autre. Dans chaque se trouvait des talents d'exception, mais l'alliance des loups donnés un avantage aux Cullen. Alec regarda autour de lui, Jane n'arrivait pas à utiliser son don sur les vampires, Bella utilisait son bouclier pour contrecarrer les pouvoirs de sa jumelle. Le vampire décida de s'en charger et puis une fois Bella éliminait plus rien ne l'empêcherait de partir avec Katsa. Mais c'était sans compter sur un vampire irlandais pour l'empêcher. Jane regarda le corps de son frère voltiger à quelques mètres d'elle, inerte. Elle se sentit soudainement perdu sans son jumeau. La vampire prit la fuite avec un peu de chance elle arriva à disparaître et les maîtres penseront qu'elle a perdu la vie durant le combat. Il faudra bien sur qu'elle aille vivre dans des pays lointains et changer son apparence pour ne pas être reconnu mais jamais elle ne pourrait retourner à Volterra sans Alec. Comment va-t-elle faire pour vivre sans lui ?

De leur côté Seth et Katsa continuaient d'avancer, le jeune loup regarda son amie un regard de pitié traversant son regard gris.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Seth ? demanda la jeune femme.

Le jeune garçon reprit sa forme humaine.

— Ca se présente mal pour les Volturi. Mais apparemment plusieurs vampires tentent de s'en prendre à ton ami et sa sœur.

— Seth on doit y aller ! Il faut aider Alec ! Ca ne doit pas se reproduire ! Je ne veux pas le perdre de nouveau.

L'immortelle eut comme une révélation mais se garda bien d'y penser lorsqu'elle sera en présence d'Edward. Seth reprit sa forme animale et se baissa de sorte que Katsa puisse monter sur son dos. En quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent sur à la lisière du champ de bataille. Katsa regardait les vampires se battre, rien n'avait de sens, encore et toujours des préjugés, des orgueilleux voulant tout contrôler… Tout se passa comme au ralenti sous ses yeux, un vampire attrapa Alec par le cou par surprise le plaquant au sol durement. Avant que le corps de son ami n'atterrisse à quelques mètres de sa sœur jumelle.

Kate Denali s'approcha de Jane accompagnée de Garrett dangereusement.

— CA SUFFIT ! STOP ! hurla Katsa en tapant du pied hors d'elle.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange, tout le monde reçu une sorte d'impulsion qui les recula loin de la personne contre qui il se battait. Le silence tomba sur la clairière, seulement troublé par les battements de cœur des loups, aucun vampire ne faisait attention qu'il y en avait un de trop par rapport au nombre de loups.

Jane avait arrêté de respirer, bien que ça lui soit inutile, ne pouvait pas lâcher des yeux Katsa. Cette dernière traversa la prairie, Seth sur ses pas, et alla rejoindre le corps d'Alec…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Jane se sentit suffoquer, elle était incapable de bouger ou faire quoique ce soit. Son frère était tout pour elle, et il n'était plus. Jamais ils n'avaient été séparés depuis leur transformation, et même avant. Alec l'avait toujours fait passer en premier, et elle ne se voyait pas sans lui. Même face à d'autres vampires à Volterra, lorsqu'ils chambraient Alec, Jane était toujours là pour les recadrer grâce à son don, elle seule pouvait embêter son frangin. Les roumains rigolaient face à la détresse de la vampire d'habitude si cruelle, mais ils récoltèrent un regard noir de la part d'Esmée ainsi que de Jasper qui ressentait les sentiments de la blonde.

Katsa avait « rassemblé » le corps d'Alec et pleurait, la tête posée sur le torse du jeune homme, sa main dans celle inerte de son ami. Elle était en train de maudire tout le monde, les vampires qui le détestaient, qui détestaient les jumeaux en général sans les connaître, mais aussi les humains de leur village qui les avaient conduits tout droit au bûcher. Puis sous les yeux étonnés de tous, Alec se mit à bouger, tout d'abord de façon imperceptible. La première chose qui le saisit fut le parfum fruité, ainsi que la peau douce contre la sienne. Alec ne fut pas étonné de voir Katsa, la tête posée sur son torse. Il caressa doucement les longs cheveux ondulés de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui et que leur regard se croisent.

— Salut, souffla-t-il

— Sombre crétin ! rigola Katsa

Alec se releva en aidant son amie, mais aucun des deux ne vit arriver la tornade blonde. Jane bondit dans les bras de son bras, heureuse et soulagée de voir son jumeau debout. Tous les vampires présent furent plus qu'étonnés face à sa réaction. Esmée était plutôt soulagée en voyant la jeune vampire animée de sentiments.

La plus redoutable garde des Volturi se tourna vers Katsa, son visage impassible. Tout le monde retint son souffle attendant de voir ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

— Merci ! s'exclama Jane en serrant la main de Katsa

— De rien, même si je l'aurai tout de même fait.

— Cet idiot est attachant, rigola la blonde

Alec passa un bras autour des épaules des deux filles, mais s'effondra de douleur. Tout le monde se tourna vers Jane qui fixait durement son frère.

— Jane, s'il te plaît, intervint Katsa en posant une main douce sur son avant-bras.

La vampire se stoppa sans pour autant lâcher son frère des yeux.

— Ne recommence plus jamais Alec Volturi ! Je t'interdis de m'abandonner, déclara-t-elle

— Promis, sourit le concerné.

Katsa l'aida à se relever, il en profita pour embrasser ses cheveux.

— Je crois que je vais devoir les rencontrer, murmura Katsa en faisant signe vers les trois maîtres.

— Oui mais ça va aller, ils ne te feront rien.

Katsa ne répondit pas, mais se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le vampire.

— Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal, intervint Jane.

Le trio rejoignit le côté des Volturi, Katsa tremblait légèrement malgré la pression encourageante d'Alec. L'humaine immortelle s'arrêta et tourna la tête en direction de Seth, ce dernier comprit le message. Jane grogna en voyant la bête approchée.

— Il est gentil Jane, ne t'en fait pas.

— N'empêche qu'il pue, commenta la petite blonde.

Aro souriait bêtement en regardant ses deux gardes les plus talentueux revenir accompagnés.

— Ma très chère Katsa ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu ! s'exclama Aro.

— Son cœur bat ! riposta Caïus.

— Puis-je très chère McBohun ?

Katsa regarda brièvement les jumeaux, qui hochèrent la tête. La jeune femme donna sa main au vampire qui sonda alors ses souvenirs.

— Troublant, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle est toujours humaine.

— Si je savais pourquoi je vous l'aurais dit. Mais je crois que je dois tout de même vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Jane et Alec.

Le vieux vampire sourit, il avait vu les petits moments que son garde et elle avaient passés. Il voyait ça comme un bon point pour lui, elle sera plus favorable à les rejoindre au vu de ce qu'il a vu quand elle les a tous stoppé.

— Mon frère, il n'y a aucune alliance entre les Cullen et les loups. Ce sont toujours des ennemis, il y a simplement un traité entre les deux afin que notre espèce puisse vivre ici, expliqua Aro en se tournant vers le blond.

— Comment ! Mais vois les loups ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre avec les Cullen pourtant !

— Mon ami, crois-moi. Il n'y aura pas de combat aujourd'hui.

Une partie des vampires qui avaient accompagnés les Volturi n'attendirent pas leur reste et disparurent. Caïus partit, Felix, Demetri et Jane sur ses pas afin de le protéger, mais Alec ne les suivit pas.

— Aro veut emmener Katsa avec eux, et essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle est toujours humaine. Marcus a détecté un lien puissant entre Katsa et Alec, murmura Edward à sa famille.

Bella intervint empêchant qu'ils emmènent Katsa, Alec connaissait le marché mais pas Aro. Sam, Leah et Jacob s'approchèrent d'eux afin d'être sûr que Katsa ne parte pas à Volterra.

— Je reviendrai te voir, souffla Alec en embrassant le front de son amie.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, bougonna Katsa en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

— Alec, il est temps que nous rejoignions les autres, intervint Aro

Le jeune vampire ferma les yeux, les lèvres appuyaient contre le front de Katsa. Le ciel se chargea en eau, le tonnerre gronda au lointain. Tout le monde était plutôt étonné, rien n'annonçait ce changement de temps. Après le départ des deux derniers vampires, Benjamin, le vampire égyptien attrapa Katsa dans ses bras la faisant tournoyer.

— C'est extraordinaire ce que tu as fait ! Nous repousser tous ! Et ressusciter le Volturi ! s'extasia-t-il

— Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ça.

Bella se moqua de la réaction de Jane lorsqu'elle a vu le corps d'Alec. Pour la surprise générale, la foudre tomba sur la vampire, sans pour autant la tuer. Tout le monde rentra chez eux, plusieurs vampires comme les Denali et les égyptiens restèrent chez les Cullen.

— Katsa ! Tu viens avec moi goûter le nouveau salon de thé qui vient d'ouvrir ?! lança Renesmée qui était rentrée plus tôt que prévu.

— Pourquoi pas.

A Volterra, les trois maîtres s'étaient plongés dans des manuscrits anciens afin de comprendre la condition de Katsa. Cependant Aro avait une mission particulière à confier à un de ses gardes, et seul Alec lui semblait être le meilleur élément, bien qu'il doute que le vampire ne soit très heureux…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Alec arriva devant ce lycée en grognant, jamais il n'aurait dû accepter la mission confié par Aro, mais ce dernier l'avait fait chanter en disant qu'il serait peut-être plus enclin à écouter une prochaine demande du garde. Alec avait tout de suite pensé à Katsa et sa condition d'humaine.

Il avait dû troquer ses tenues noires et sa longue cape pour un jean serré délavé, un tee-shirt noir. Forcément pour ses prunelles rouges, le vampire avait été obligé de mettre des lentilles de couleur.

— Attention le nouveau, tu vas entrer dans la liste des filles, commenta un garçon.

Alec ignora son commentaire et se concentra sur la cible, il devait la trouver. Aro avait fait en sorte qu'il soit dans la même classe, tout ce que le vampire savait c'est que la fille est rousse, une marque de naissance dans le cou. Apparemment elle ferait partie dans clan de vampire douteux, plusieurs nomades se seraient plaint de l'agressivité et l'un d'entre eux auraient surprit des nouveaux-nés et des silhouettes d'enfants vampire ce qui est prohibés. Mais ce clan est dur à trouver, cependant Aro a eu des informations comme quoi ils seraient dans le coin profitant de la proximité d'un autre clan vampirique puissant.

— Bien avant que nous commencions notre cours d'histoire je voudrai vous présenter votre nouveau camarade. Voici Alec Volturi, je compte sur vous pour lui montrer le fonctionnement de notre lycée, annonça le prof alors qu'Alec entrait.

Emmett manqua de s'étouffer avec les cacahuètes qu'il s'amusait à gober, Bella poussa un petit cri de surprise. Alice souriait et se tourna vers Katsa qui regardait Alec les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il ne lui adresser pas vraiment de regard.

— Il pourrait se mettre à côté de moi, sursurra une fille aux mèches de cheveux bleus.

— Je préfère qu'il aille s'installer à côté de mlle Swan.

Bella grogna mais essaya de se faire une idée en se convainquant qu'au moins ce n'était pas Jane. Quant à Alec, il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa belle Katsa. Mais ça l'embêtait également car il allait devoir draguer ce vampire devant celle qu'il aime réellement. Bella se racla la gorge avant de lui passer un papier : « Chez nous après les cours. Edward. ». Le Volturi se tourna vers ce dernier et hocha la tête.

— Tenez Monsieur Volturi, il y a une ville en Italie qui porte presque le même nom que le vôtre, commença le prof

— Effectivement Volterra.

— Vous pouvez nous en parler ?

Alec se lança dans l'histoire de sa ville, en omettant évidemment la question sur les vampires. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Katsa assise deux rangs devant lui. A la fin du cours il voulut la rejoindre mais la fille aux cheveux bleus fit son coming-back. Le vampire s'en débarrassa rapidement avant de retrouver son amie près de ce qui semble être son casier.

— Tu m'esquives ? souffla-t-il en s'adossant contre les casiers.

— Pas du tout, mais je n'aime pas l'autre fille. Tout superficielle comme les autres, et je vais m'attirer leur foudre d'ailleurs parce qu'on se parle.

— Donc même pas de bisou, plaisanta Alec

— Hmmm non, pas ici.

Le duo rigola avant de se rendre en cours de français, le prof fit des duos pour écrire une scène de rencontre à la « française ». Alec se retrouva à travailler avec Katsa à son plus grand plaisir, mais le prof voulant taquiner les deux « nouveaux » élèves leur demanda de passer au tableau. Le jeune Volturi joua le jeu en imitant l'accent français tout en faisant la cour à sa camarade, il en profita pour terminer par un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Katsa lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, bien qu'il en rigola Alec resta étonné qu'il est réellement senti la « douleur » alors qu'elle n'est qu'humaine. Du soir, le vampire se retrouva chez les Cullen à expliquer le but de sa mission, après tout ils pourraient l'aider à régler la question rapidement pour qu'il puisse retourner auprès de sa sœur. Cependant l'immortel allait en profiter pour passer du temps avec Katsa.

— Je m'excuse d'avance de devoir séduire une autre fille, annonça Alec alors qu'il était assit sur la terrasse en compagnie de la belle.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Nous ne sommes pas réellement ensemble, si ? Parce qu'hormis des baisers sur le front ou dans les cheveux c'est tout, murmura Katsa qui avait besoin d'être rassurée.

— Bien sûr que si, je… tiens à toi plus que tout. Mais…tu es humaine…je suis un vampire…j'ai peur de te faire mal en t'embrassant, de te faire mal en te serrant contre moi… je m'en voudrai.

Katsa ne répondit pas et se releva doucement avant de rentrer à l'intérieur déconcertant le Volturi.

— Tu devrais aller la rejoindre, et la rassurer sur tes sentiments envers elle. Surtout si tu vas être au bras du autre ça va être dur pour elle, intervint Alice.

— J'aimerai bien faire, avoua Alec

Alice sourit avant de lui dire qu'elle s'en occupait, sans rien dire de plus l'extralucide se rendit à l'étage voir son amie. Après une dizaine de minutes les deux filles se rendirent dans une clairière, Katsa se perdit à la contemplation des étoiles. Alice se volatilisa pour laisser place à Alec. D'une infinie douceur, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il en profita pour enlacer doucement sa taille et la coller contre lui.

— Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine. Ce n'était pas mon attention, avoua Alec en inspirant son parfum.

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser l'idée irrésistible de goûter à son sang.

— Tu te souviens à notre époque quand on allait dans le pré fleuri ? demanda Katsa

— Oui, et la fois où Jane est arrivée sans prévenir. Tu t'es cachée dans les plantes pour être sûre qu'elle ne te voit pas, tu avais peur de sa réaction.

— Je suis sûre qu'elle le savait tout de même car en la croisant dans le village elle m'avait adressé un clin d'œil, rigola Katsa

— Il y a une chose que j'aurai aimé pouvoir faire dans ce champ de fleurs, commença le vampire.

Son amie le regarda en fronçant les sourcils attendant qu'il continue.

— Comment ils disent maintenant ? J'aurai aimé que tu deviennes ma petite-amie, avoua Alec en évitant son regard bleuté.

Une main douce se posa sur sa joue, Katsa l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

— A l'époque, comme maintenant je te dirai oui, sourit-elle

Un grand sourire étira le visage du Volturi avant qu'il ne se penche en avant pour s'emparer des lèvres de sa douce. De son côté Alice souriait bêtement, elle avait eu cette vision, et était heureuse que ça se réalise. Après une bonne heure le jeune couple revint dans la villa des Cullen. Esmée sourit en les voyant main dans la main.

— Si tu veux rester ici du va devoir te nourrir de sang animal, intervint Edward.

— J'irai chasser dans une autre ville, lança Alec

— Non, c'est sang animal ou tu peux retourner à Volterra de ce pas.

Le silence tomba sur la maison, chacun redoutant la réponse du Volturi. Katsa pressa doucement sa main, Alec plongea dans ses yeux bleus un moment avant de l'attirer contre lui. Sans rien dire le duo monta dans la chambre de la jeune humaine afin qu'elle aille se reposer avant qu'ils ne doivent retourner en cours.

— On se retrouve au déjeuner ? demanda Alec alors qu'il garait la voiture sur un coin éloigné du parking.

— Il ne vaut mieux pas si tu veux accomplir à bien ta mission. Elle fréquente madame cheveux bleus et ce n'est pas ma gamme d'ami. On se retrouvera chez les Cullen, je rentrerai avec Rosalie.

Sans rien ajouter de plus Katsa quitta la voiture pour être sûre de ne pas être vu avec Alec.

— Tu as bien savouré le baiser d'Alec la nouvelle ? J'espère pour toi comme il est hors atteinte pour les gens comme toi, souffla la peste à cheveux bleus

Katsa avait une folle envie de lui répondre, de lui rétorquer ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit mais se retint en voyant la rousse à ses côtés. Elle ne devait pas faire capoter la mission d'Alec, de peur qu'il ne soit punit par sa faute.

Alec s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Katsa en cours de français, Rosalie non plus n'était pas là. Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur ce que Ran, la vampire rousse lui disait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ce n'est que lors du cours de sport qu'Alec revit Katsa, il ne l'avait pas aperçut à la cafétéria du midi. Ils étaient en train de faire des équipes pour faire du volley.

— McBohun dans l'équipe A, annonça le prof

Alec ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle est dans son équipe mais elle ne le regarda même pas. Il attrapa une chasuble pour lui donner.

— Tiens, souffla-t-il

— J'aurai pu aller un prendre moi-même ! risposta Katsa

— Kat' tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le vampire face à la réaction aussi sèche de la jeune femme

— Alec mon chou, susurra Ran la rousse

Le Volturi rejoignit l'équipe pour le match, Katsa restant indifférente face à lui. Dans les vestiaires Alec essaya de savoir auprès des Cullen pourquoi Katsa agissait de la sorte, mais aucun ne puis lui donner de réelle explication. Du soir il resta tard à traîner avec la vampire rousse et son amie afin de gagner leur confiance et mener à bien sa mission au plus vite.

— Tu es attirant Alec, roucoula Ran en promenant une main sur le torse du jeune homme.

— Je te retourne le compliment, sourit Alec.

Il rentra tard chez les Cullen après avoir été chassé à Seattle, Esmée l'accueillit alors que Bella lui jeta un regard noir.

— C'est vrai que tu peux priver n'importe qui de ses sens ? demanda Seth récoltant un regard désapprobateur de Jacob.

— Oui, et ma sœur te faire souffrir si ça lui chante. Tu as de la chance ce n'est pas sur toi qu'elle a envie de faire mais Bella, ricana Alec.

— Surveille tes paroles, menaça Edward

— Assez, intervint Carlisle.

Alec ne dit rien mais monta à l'étage pour trouver le lit vide de Katsa.

— Elle est partie se promener il y a un moment, lui apprit contre toute attente Rosalie.

Le jumeau partit à vitesse vampirique tenter de retrouver sa belle, ce qu'il fit une heure après au bord d'une falaise. Sans rien dire il s'assit à ses côtés attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Alec après un moment

— Non.

— Tu n'es pas venue en cours ce matin, et tu m'as évité le reste de la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Alec, c'est mieux qu'on en reste là.

Ce dernier la regarda sans comprendre, pourquoi si soudainement elle ne voulait plus de lui ?

— Ton affinité avec les Volturi mais surtout le don d'Aro est trop dangereux. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, il le verrait. Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres ou te perdre à cause de ça, souffla Katsa

— Kat', non je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure. Peu importe ce qui se passe on pourra trouver un moyen, Marcus a détecté un lien puissant entre nous qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir.

Katsa se tourna vers Alec qui remarqua immédiatement les larmes faisant briller le regard bleuté de son amie. Il posa sa main glacée sur sa joue dans un geste tendre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux face à ce contact et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement.

— Dis-moi Kat', je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de mon clan. Je les quitterai si ça veut dire pouvoir rester avec toi.

— Jane a dû te raconter, pendant la bataille je les ai tous repousser les uns des autres… ce n'est pas la seule chose que je sais faire. L'explication à tout ça, c'est parce qu'à notre époque ils n'ont pas brûlés les bonnes personnes. Ce n'était pas vous les sorciers, mais moi.

Alec la regarda en fronçant les sourcils ne voulant pas y croire. Un mélange de colère, de peur et d'admiration le traversèrent en même temps.

— Non…

— Je suis une sorcière Alec, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire. Les Volturi sont contre les sorcières. Aro et Caïus vont vouloir ma destruction dès qu'il aurait lu tes souvenirs.

Le vampire l'attira dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, Alec avait eu peur de la perdre, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Aro voudrait la détruire. Après tout, elle était restée des siècles sans s'en prendre à un vampire, et elle l'avait même sauvée. Et puis sa sœur et lui pourront plaider en sa faveur devant les maîtres.

— J'ai hâte de finir cette mission, elle m'agace déjà cette vampire.

— Elle sait que tu en es un ? demanda Katsa

— Je pense, elle n'a pas du entendre mon cœur.

Il aperçut la petite grimace de sa petite-amie et leva un sourcil au ciel attendant qu'elle explique.

— Tu te rappels le cours de français où tu m'as embrassé et je t'ai frappé ?

— Oui, j'ai cru ressentir ton coup.

— Parce que c'est le cas. D'après Carlisle c'est parce que j'ai souhaité que tu ressentes ce coup malgré ta condition de vampire. J'ai fait pareille avec Emmett. Carlisle pense que je pourrai rendre un vampire humain pendant un petit laps de temps.

— C'est fantastique, ça veut dire que tu peux faire énormément de chose, sourit Alec

Le jeune couple resta enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment. Katsa finissant par s'endormir dans les bras d'Alec qui la ramena chez les Cullen.

— Dieu merci tu as réussi à la convaincre ! s'exclama Alice

— Pardon ?

— J'ai vu son départ, je ne savais pas si tu allais réussir à la convaincre.

Le Volturi monta dans la chambre allonger sa bien-aimée, avant de redescendre une fois sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas froid.

— T'a-t-elle expliqué ? demanda Carlisle.

— Oui, c'est assez incroyable en fait. Mais elle est persuadée que les maîtres vont la détruire pour ce qu'elle est.

— Je ne pense pas, Aro est un collectionneur. Il voudra très certainement la garder pour les pouvoirs qu'elle a.

— A la condition qu'elle devienne un vampire, coupa Rosalie

Alec resta pensif, il aimerait bien que Katsa reste humaine, ne pas lui faire subir l'appel de la soif… Mais aussi pouvoir continuer à caresser sa peau douce et chaude, humer son parfum…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Carlisle regarda ses « enfants » embêtés, deuxième fois qu'Aro envoie une missive. La première était directement adressée à Alec, mais ce dernier n'avait pas répondu voilà pourquoi le Volturi s'adressait dans la deuxième à la famille Cullen. Précisant qu'il serait dommage qu'ils doivent se déplacer eux-mêmes afin de s'assurer que leur garde aille bien.

— Que fait-on Carlisle ? s'enquit Esmée

— Je ne sais pas, ça fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons pas vu Alec. Katsa l'a seulement vu au lycée hier.

— Ah bon ? Mais il n'était pas en cours, s'étonna Emmett

— Il l'a attrapé à la fin d'un cour à vitesse vampirique, expliqua Edward.

— On ne peut pas appeler Aro pour lui dire ? supposa Rosalie.

— Non, ils débarqueraient immédiatement. Jane avant tout le monde parce qu'il est question de son frère, intervint Jasper silencieux jusque-là.

— Bien qui est partant pour un petit tour à Volterra avec moi ! s'exclama Katsa en descendant les escaliers.

— Tu ne peux pas t'y rendre à notre vitesse ma grande, souffla Esmée.

— Certes, je peux être plus rapide que vous. Je peux téléporter, alors qui est du voyage ? demanda la jeune sorcière tout sourire.

Edward regardait Alice en secouant la tête, forcément elle avait dû le voir dans une vision. Tout comme le fait que Jane soit furax de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de son jumeau. Carlisle se porta volontaire, il connait bien Aro, Alice voulait être de la partie, certaines de ses visions pourrait intéresser Aro à propos de ce nouveau clan. Edward fut du voyage également car il pouvait prévoir ce qu'allait faire Aro ou un de ses « frères ».

— Bon bah c'est partit, je n'ai jamais fait ça avec autant de monde, souffla Katsa en faisant craquer son cou.

Alice l'encouragea, lui disant qu'elle l'avait vu réussir dans sa vision.

— Maîtres laissez-moi aller à Forks ! supplia Jane désespérée.

— Attendons de voir si les Cullen nous répondent d'abord.

Un étrange bruit résonna dans la pièce sans avoir de source particulière, puis quatre silhouettes firent leur apparition.

— Rha flûte, l'atterrissage et le lieu précis d'apparition ce n'est pas encore ça.

— Katsa ?! s'exclama Jane en reconnaissant la voix de la petite-amie de son frère.

—Salut Jane ! Aro, Caïus, Marcus et la compagnie, salua l'humaine en rejoignant la plus redoutable des gardes.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! attaqua immédiatement Caïus.

— Du calme mon frère, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir la visite de nos amis, tempéra Aro.

Carlisle leur expliqua la situation, les visites en coup de vent d'Alec jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne plus du tous les voir. Edward intervenant sur le fait qu'il l'avait tout de même vu la veille au lycée, mais qu'il y avait de très forte chance pour qu'Alec est réussi à infiltrer ce nouveau clan. Ce qu'Edward redoutait le plus c'est qu'Aro ne pose trop de question sur Katsa.

— Bien nous allons nous y rendre, il est temps que nous rappelions les règles à ce clan, déclara Caïus.

— Très chère Katsa, comment as-tu fait pour apparaître de la sorte ? demanda le chef des vampires.

Mais au lieu de répondre cette dernière se tourna vers Alice.

— Alec a un souci ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant la main de l'extralucide.

— Quoi ! s'écria Jane en s'emparant du poignet de son amie au moment où celle-ci se téléportait avec les Cullen.

Rosalie et le reste des Cullen discutaient dans le salon, priant pour que les Volturi croient en Carlisle et ne fassent rien à Katsa. Mais Jasper était optimiste sur le fait qu'ils ne lui feront rien tant que Jane sera là. Ils n'en revinrent pas lorsqu'en plus des trois vampires et de Katsa, Jane se matérialisa également dans la pièce.

— Ah bah là j'ai réussi mon atterrissage !

— Peut-être parce que tu connais bien la maison, émit Alice.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! s'écria Bella en désignant la Volturi.

— Tu m'as attrapé quand je me téléportais

— Je crois, tu as dit qu'Alec avait un souci mais rien de plus. J'ai voulu te retenir pour que tu nous expliques.

— On devrait en profiter, sourit Bella en plaquant durement Jane contre le mur le plus proche.

— Molo brunette ! siffla Katsa en envoyant la compagne d'Edward s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce par un simple geste de la main.

Jane sourit en se plaçant à côté de sa belle-sœur, mais l'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits enfantins. Et Jasper sentait des vagues d'angoisses venant de la blonde, il tenta de lui envoyer des ondes apaisantes mais force été d'admettre qu'elle tenait plus que tout à son jumeau.

— Kat' tu as dit qu'il avait un problème ! couina Jane.

— Je l'ai ressentie, comme si nous étions liés mais ça s'arrête là. Alice ?

— J'essaye de le voir, c'est brouillé comme si quelqu'un utilisait un bouclier qui brouille mon don.

Jane voulu se rendre sur place, mais Carlisle la raisonna sur le fait qu'elle allait faire échouer la mission, d'autant plus qu'Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient en route.

— Kat' tu viens avec moi à la réserve ? Le clan se réunit pour une soirée de contes, intervint Renésmée en pénétrant dans la maison.

— Je vais passer mon tour Jane est là.

— Nan vas-y si tu voulais, je vais aller traîner dans le coin, déclara la Volturi.

— Tu es la bienvenue chez nous Jane, coupa Esmée.

— Ma chambre est à l'étage si tu veux éviter de trop voir Bella, plaisanta Katsa.

Jane tourna en rond dans la pièce, mais l'odeur de son frère était présente ce qui eut le don de l'apaiser un minimum. Le lendemain fut pareille, elle resta chez les Cullen attendant l'arrivée de son clan, Esmée lui tenant compagnie sans pour autant être envahissante. Alors que les autres étaient tous partis au lycée.

— Vous n'avez jamais été séparés aussi longtemps ? s'enquit Esmée.

— Si mais jamais sans nouvelles de l'autre. Je peux vous poser une question ?

— Bien sûr.

— Vous dites être un clan pacifiste, alors pourquoi retenir Katsa contre son gré ici et ne pas la laisser revenir avec Alec ?

— Moi j'aimerai, que les deux jeunes puissent profiter de s'être retrouvé. J'aime voir Alec heureux, sourire, avoir des gestes tendres envers elle, et pas impassible comme lors de nos entrevues. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Les enfants sont tous pour le fait de la garder, mais Carlisle a promis à ton frère qu'on la protégerait.

Jane ne dit rien, mais se permit de se détendre face à Esmée chez qui elle ne sentait aucune hostilité. De son côté Katsa tentait de suivre le cours mais ce qu'elle guettait c'était de croiser Alec. Elle ne l'aperçut pas à l'inter-cour et commença à se poser des questions. Ran était là, l'air triomphant en parlant avec son amie aux cheveux bleus.

— Alors Alec et toi c'est du sérieux ? demanda cette dernière.

— Oh oui, roucoula l'autre.

Katsa serra les dents avant de se rendre au prochain cours, Alec fit son entrée d'un pas traînant. Katsa se retourna brièvement pour échanger un regard inquiet avec les Cullen. Alec paraissait épuisé, au bout du rouleau, déboussolé, il alla s'asseoir à sa place.

—Monsieur Volturi un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît ! intervint le prof.

— Je crois qu'il ne se sent pas bien, intervint Bella.

— Mademoiselle McBohun accompagnez le à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît.

Katsa essaya de ne pas bondir de sa chaise et attendit qu'Alec soit à sa hauteur pour le suivre. Ils avancèrent en silence la jeune sorcière ne sachant pas trop comment engager la conversation.

— Alec ?

Pour toute réponse ce dernier la plaqua durement contre les casiers lui faisant mal au dos avant d'embrasser tout aussi durement son front et de partir à vitesse vampirique. Katsa resta pantoise quelques instants avant de retourné perdue en cours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Jane était partie chasser loin de Forks, et les Cullen avaient également prévu d'aller se nourrir avant l'arrivée des Volturi.

— Tu es sûre que ça va aller Katsa ? Tu ne veux pas que l'un d'entre nous reste avec toi ? demanda Esmée qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser seule.

— Non ça va aller, merci Esmée.

— On remettra de la crème sur ton dos en revenant, intervint Carlisle.

— Ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas.

— Quelqu'un va subir le courroux de Jane, plaisanta Rosalie.

Une fois seule la jeune sorcière se prépara quelque chose de rapide à manger avant de partir se promener n'ayant nullement envie de rester enfermée. Elle se rendit sur le bord de falaise où Alec avait appris sa vraie nature, la vue l'apaisait bizarrement. Mais ce soir quelqu'un d'autre y été venu, Katsa entendit des sanglots avant d'arriver enfin sur place. Le plus discrètement possible elle s'approcha avant que son cœur se serre en reconnaissant Alec de dos. Le vampire avait les épaules voutées, la tête entre les mains. La jeune femme s'installa à côté de lui avant de poser une main délicate dans son dos et un baiser sur son épaule.

— Que se passe-t-il Alec ? murmura Katsa en caressant le dos de son vampire.

Il ne répondit pas mais posa une main sur la jambe de sa petite amie en la pressant doucement. Cette dernière le força à tourner la tête vers elle, et plongea dans le regard cramoisi torturé de son bien-aimé.

— Est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille les faire exploser ? demanda Katsa.

Alec sourit tristement avant de caresser délicatement son visage puis d'enfouir le sien dans le creux du cou de Katsa.

— Non, je dois mener ma mission à bien, murmura-t-il tout en déposant un baiser sur sa gorge.

— Alec tu as une mine affreuse, que se passe-t-il là-bas ? s'inquiéta Katsa.

— Rien mon ange, ça sera bientôt réglé.

— Oh oui ça va être vite réglé crois-moi ! Et ta sœur va te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

— Je l'aurai mérité, souffla Alec en relevant doucement le haut de la jeune femme pour révéler son dos parsemé de bleus.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

— Ce n'est rien. Je veux juste que cette mission s'arrête, pouvoir profiter de t'avoir prêt de moi.

Katsa embrassa tendrement la joue d'Alec avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Le Volturi resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et inspira profondément le parfum de sa camarade, voulant se le remémorer lorsqu'il sera séparé d'elle. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure auburn de Katsa.

— Je n'aime pas te voir malheureux comme ça, murmura cette dernière.

— Quand ça sera terminé, on pourrait peut-être essayer de faire un truc qui change de l'ordinaire. Genre un parc d'attraction si le ciel est couvert, il y aura moins de monde.

— Je me suis entraînée à la magie, je pourrai « bloquer » le scintillement de votre peau durant ce laps de temps.

— Que sais-tu faire d'autre ? s'enquit Alec curieux.

— M'éclipser même si je n'assure pas très bien mes atterrissages lorsque je ne connais pas assez bien la destination. Projeter quelqu'un d'un simple geste de la main.

— Il faut que j'y retourne, murmura Alec peiné.

Katsa caressa doucement le visage de celui qu'elle aime, s'attardant sur sa joue. Quant à Alec il profita du toucher doux et chaud de la jeune femme, il avait vraiment besoin de ça. Il se promit qu'après ça, il demanderait à Aro de faire venir Katsa à Volterra. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il entendit l'approche de vampire.

— Alec ?

— Ran arrive…

Katsa ne dit rien, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de s'éclipser. Elle réapparu à côté de Jane dans un des canapés des Cullen, provoquant un bond de la part de la jumelle.

— Punaise ! pesta la Volturi

— Pardon, rigola Katsa.

— Tu étais où ? Chasser ?

— Non, j'avais besoin de me promener et je suis tombée sur Alec. Jane il faut vraiment que les trois se dépêchent d'arriver. Je ne sais pas ce que ce clan lui fait mais il a besoin d'aide. Tu aurais vu son visage…

Jane grogna, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un fasse du mal à son jumeau. Les Cullen revinrent mais pas seuls.

— Carlisle tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'elle était ici ! s'exclama Tanya Denali acide.

— Jane est ici en amie mais aussi pour une mission.

— Venue voir Katsa ? demanda Carmen en étreignant cette dernière.

— Si on veut, tu viens Jane allons là-haut pour les laisser entre eux, déclara Katsa.

Une fois dans la chambre de la jeune femme, elle montra quelques tours à la jolie blonde avant d'expérimenter quelque chose.

— Pourquoi entendons-nous deux cœurs battre à l'étage ? demanda Kate surprise.

Quelques minutes après, Katsa et Jane redescendirent. Et ce fut le choc pour tout le monde, ils entendaient bien deux cœurs, celui de Katsa et celui de Jane.

— Comment te sens-tu Jane ? s'enquit Carlisle curieux.

— Etrange.

— On essaye ? demanda Katsa en regardant sa belle-sœur.

Jane tourna son attention sur Bella, cette dernière rigola sachant que la Volturi n'arrivera pas à utiliser son don sur elle, et qu'en plus de ça elle était redevenue humaine. Mais Katsa se concentra également sur Bella, et cette dernière se tordit subitement de douleurs, bien que ça ne dura qu'une minute.

— Je peux rendre un vampire humain sans altérer son don, ainsi que contrôler le don des autres, conclut Katsa en regardant Jane.

Cette dernière sourit victorieuse en regardant Bella, elle avait enfin réussi, Rosalie retint sa propre belle-sœur pour qu'elle ne saute pas sur les deux filles qui étaient de nouveau repartit à l'étage.

— Katsa essaye de voir si elle peut être utile lors de la confrontation avec l'autre clan. Elle veut s'occuper personnellement du cas de Ran, la cible d'Alec, souffla Edward.

— Je t'ai entendu Edward ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de sortir de ma tête ! Cria Katsa de l'étage même si ce n'était guère utile face à l'assemblée de vampire.

— Apparemment elle peut aussi avoir notre ouïe, commenta Jasper.

— C'est un atout de la garder dans votre clan, lança Kate en pensant aux dommages qu'ils pouvaient occasionner aux Volturi.

— Sa place n'est pas avec nous, mais aux côtés d'Alec, intervint Esmée.

— Pourquoi défendez-vous les jumeaux ? demanda Bella à sa belle-mère.

— Je ne les défend pas, mais c'est Katsa que nous punissons en la gardant ici alors qu'elle voudrait être auprès d'Alec. Elle a passé des siècles seule, et maintenant qu'elle la retrouvé nous l'en privons. Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Vous les traitez de monstre mais vous êtes obligés de reconnaître que ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez vu Alec quand il est avec elle ! plaida Esmée.

Alice se rapprocha de Jasper qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

— Esmée a raison, on devrait la laisser partir avec Alec. Et puis la garder avec nous peut avoir l'effet inverse. Elle peut nourrir une haine envers nous, et lorsque l'occasion se présentera s'enfuir pour vouloir nous éliminer. Et alors Jane ne sera pas la pire de nos ennemis mais ça sera bien elle, déclara Alice.

— C'est le trio qu'il faudra absolument éviter, compléta Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Jane sauta pratiquement sur Aro lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce dernier ne se laissa pas décontenancer par son meilleur garde et salua les personnes présentes.

— Ma très chère Katsa ! s'exclama Aro en apercevant la jeune femme.

— Aro, Caïus, Marcus, salua cette dernière sans pour autant les rejoindre.

— Me ferais-tu l'honneur ? demanda le premier en tendant une main.

La sorcière resta sans rien dire, Jane lui adressa un signe encourageant ce qui la rassura. Elle posa délicatement sa main dans celle du vampire qui sourit visualisant les pensées de Katsa.

— Intéressant, les jumeaux sont au courant ? demanda Aro.

— Non, avoua Katsa dans un murmure.

Jane fronça les sourcils, son regard naviguant entre son maître et sa meilleure amie. Leur dire quoi ?

— Mes frères, nous devons aller sans attendre voir ce clan et libérer Alec. Carlisle, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu nous suives avec ton clan.

— Pourtant nous viendrons, nous sommes ami de longue date. Et puis ces vampires ont profités de notre proximité pour commettre un crime. Jasper connait bien les nouveau-nés, il vous sera d'une grande aide, même si avec Jane vous ne craignez grand-chose.

— Bella, Rosalie restez à la maison avec Esmée et les Denali nous reviendrons vite, intervint Edward.

Jane se tourna vers Katsa mais n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

— Même pas en rêve. Je viens également et c'est non négociable. Utilise ton don et je le retourne sur toi.

Jane grogna ce qui amusa énormément Félix qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un rembarré aussi facilement Jane. La troupe se mit en route, et atteignit rapidement la clairière où s'était établi le nouveau clan. Aro prit la parole le premier et se présenta avant d'expliquer les règles du monde vampirique. Jane et Katsa scrutaient les vampires qui s'étaient amassés en face d'eux à la recherche d'Alec.

— Votre collier ne m'est pas inconnu… souffla celui qui devait être le chef de clan.

— Jane garde ton calme surtout, intervint Edward qui avait lu les pensées de l'homme.

Deux hommes sortirent d'une tente maintenant un Alec qui peinait à marcher, torse nu on pouvait voir les traces de fouet. Katsa frissonna violemment avant de détourner le regard emplie de larmes.

— Un de mes compatriotes est très fort pour créer des instruments qui peuvent faire mal à un vampire, sourit le chef alors que ses sbires jetèrent le Volturi par terre comme un vulgaire déchet.

Jane grogna prête à bondir mais Katsa pressa doucement son bras pour la retenir. Après quelques secondes à la regarder la sorcière releva légèrement la cape des Volturi qu'elle avait enfilé pour camoufler son humanité avant de rejoindre le vampire blessé.

— Alec ?

C'est un grognement qui lui répondit.

— Tiens donc, Katsa McBohun ! s'exclama Ran entourée de nouveau-nés.

— Tu es tombée sur le mauvais clan, répondit Katsa en imaginant déjà Jane la torturer.

— Mais on dirait que tu es humaine…

La jeune sorcière comprit et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alec avant de s'éclipser avec lui. Ils réapparurent dans le salon des Cullen, Esmée vînt immédiatement l'aider à allonger le vampire.

— Comment ça se présente là-bas ? l'interrogea Rosalie.

— Aucune idée, je suis partie au moment où Ran a lancé ses nouveau-nés sur moi.

— On va s'occuper de lui si tu veux retourner là-bas, intervint Esmée.

— Merci, tenez ça pourrait lui être utile, souffla Katsa en tendant une poche de sang.

— Qu'est…

— C'est mon sang, j'ai fait un don du sang avant de me dire que peut-être comme j'étais immortelle ça pourrait avoir des conséquences. Je l'ai récupéré, je voulais le détruire mais comme j'ai « ressuscité » Alec, je me suis dit que peut-être mon sang pourrait faire pareille.

Katsa disparue de nouveau, Jane était effectivement en train de torturer Ran avant de doubler l'intensité de sa torture. Caïus ordonna de punir les fautifs pour les nouveau-nés ainsi que ceux qui s'étaient attaqués à son garde. Les Cullen partirent les premiers, sachant que les Volturi viendraient les rejoindre peu après.

— Ca serait tellement bien que tu viennes à Volterra avec nous ! s'exclama Jane.

— Je ne peux quitter les Cullen.

— Je sais, ce stupide moyen de pression, bougonna la blonde.

Katsa aperçut immédiatement la silhouette vêtue de noire sur la terrasse et se dirigea vers elle un immense sourire aux lèvres. Alec la serra dans ses bras heureux de la sentir contre lui, il embrassa ses cheveux avant de plonger dans son regard bleuté.

— Ton sang a un drôle de goût, plaisanta-t-il.

— Peut-être, mais il t'a sauvé.

Pour toute réponse Alec l'embrassa tendrement, avant de s'effondrer de douleur. Jane le toisait durement le visage fermé.

— Tu aurais pu au moins attendre qu'on est fini, soupira Katsa.

— On avait dit quoi Alec ? Pas de bêtise de la sorte. M'obligé à fréquenter les mangeurs d'animaux pour sauver tes fesses, siffla la plus redoutable des vampires.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta Alec était à bout de souffle, prise de pitié Katsa l'aida à se relever avant d'enfouir son visage dans son torse. Alec sourit en la serrant un peu plus.

— Bien il est temps que nous retournions à Volterra ! s'exclama Aro de façon théâtrale.

Alec embrassa le front de Katsa, il venait de la retrouver et il allait devoir partir. Une larme perla le long de la joue de l'humaine immortelle, que le jumeau essuya le plus doucement possible.

— Tu devrais te dépêcher de monter si tu veux amener des affaires à Volterra Katsa, intervint Esmée.

La concernée la regarda sans comprendre.

— Tu es la bienvenue ici si tu veux rester, mais libre à toi de suivre Alec, expliqua Carlisle surprenant ses enfants.

— Merci, souffla Katsa en montant récupérer seulement quelques livres.

—Tu n'as que ça ?! s'étonna Démétri s'attendant à ce qu'elle débarque avec pleins de valises.

— Mes affaires de valeurs sont à Chicago.

— Et bien dans ce cas vous vous y arrêterez avec Alec ! s'exclama Aro comme si c'était une évidence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Alec était bien content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Katsa avant d'arriver à Volterra car il savait qu'une fois là-bas il devra rester froid et impassible face aux autres vampires ne pouvant profiter de sa petite amie que lorsqu'ils seront dans leurs appartements. De plus, le jeune vampire était sûr qu'une nouvelle bataille allait commencer, celle de convaincre les trois maîtres de laisser Katsa humaine.

— Tu es dans tes pensées, lança la jeune femme en le poussant doucement.

— Excuses-moi.

— Veux-tu en parler ? demanda Katsa en caressant le torse du vampire.

— Des broutilles, ne t'embêtes pas avec ça.

— Tu ne m'embêtes pas avec ça, on est un couple tu sais.

— J'étais en train de profiter du moment avant qu'on arrive à Volterra, commença Alec.

— Et on ne pourra pas continuer à un profiter là-bas ?

— J'ai juste peur que les maîtres ne veuillent te transformer en vampire. Je ne veux pas ça, j'aimerai te garder humaine.

Katsa ne répondit pas, mais face au chagrin d'Alec enlaça son cou. Cependant il la repoussa délicatement afin de ne pas la blesser avec sa force vampirique.

— Alec ?

— Je dois aller chasser. On se retrouve plus tard.

Le cœur serré la sorcière regagna son ancien appartement pour commencer à empaqueter les affaires qu'elle voulait garder. Il lui fallut deux bonnes heures pour tout finir, Alec n'était pas revenu entre temps. Elle prit un taxi pour se rendre en haut de la Willis Tower. Fait-elle le bon choix de le suivre en Italie ? Ne devrait-elle pas rester avec les Cullen ou un autre clan ?

Une alarme retentit, les pompiers firent leur apparition demandant à tout le monde de les suivre calmement.

— Je suis le Lieutenant Severide des pompiers de Chicago, il faut me suivre madame.

— Il y a le feu ? demanda Katsa en lui emboitant le pas.

— On ne sait pas, donc dans le doute on évacue tout le monde.

Alec courrait depuis longtemps, il s'était nourrit mais n'osait pas retourner voir Katsa tout de suite.

— Il n'y a pas un moment où tu vas arrêter de courir ? Chicago c'est de l'autre côté ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

— Que fais-tu là ma très chère sœur ?

— Venue voir ce que vous faisiez, et j'ai remarqué que Katsa était seule perdue dans ses pensées.

— Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta Alec machinalement.

— Je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air assez triste.

— C'est de ma faute.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je lui ai fait part de mes craintes par rapport à son arrivée à Volterra.

— Tu crains que les maîtres ne la transforment en vampire ? demanda Jane

— Oui, je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse cette souffrance constante. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle soit malheureuse, qu'elle ne soit blessée…

Sans prévenir Alec se plia en deux la main appuyée sur sa poitrine. Jane se rapprocha de lui interloquée, un vampire ne ressent pas de douleur « humaine ».

— Je crois que Katsa a un soucis, murmura-t-il.

— Allons la rejoindre, où est-elle ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai laissé seule pour aller chasser.

Les deux jumeaux utilisèrent leur faculté vampirique pour retrouver la jeune femme. A leur étonnement ils arrivèrent sur un pont au-dessus du vide. Un homme se tenait sur le rebord et regardait dans le bas en rigolant. Grâce à son ouïe fine, Alec entendit des murmures suppliants sous le pont.

— Jane… commença Alec

Cette dernière comprit et utilisa son don sur l'homme qui s'effondra. Alors que son frère se pencha sur le côté pour découvrir sa bien-aimée pendant dans le vide apparemment blessée.

— Tiens bon Kat', je vais t'aider.

— Alec…souffla Katsa presque soulagée avant de lâcher la rampe à bout de force.

Le vampire la vit chuter et fit de même sans réfléchir. Dans sa chute il parvint à l'attraper, avant de la plaquer contre lui pour diminuer le choc avec l'eau. Pour une fois sa condition vampirique l'arrangeait et il regagna le rivage en la tenant.

— Kat' respire ma puce. Je t'en prie, ouvres tes yeux.

Mais elle restait inerte. Jane les rejoignit tirant le malfaiteur par la cheville.

— Elle ?

— Elle est inconsciente.

— Il faut peut-être que tu la mordes un peu ?

— Non je n'arriverai pas à m'arrêter.

Alec se mit à pleurer de peur de perdre celle qu'il aime. Un mouvement contre sa poitrine attira son attention, Katsa pleurait recroquevillait contre son torse.

Tendrement le garde Volturi lui caressa les cheveux soulagé. Il inspira son odeur sucré et fruité, profita de la douceur de sa peau et surtout de sa chaleur malgré qu'elle soit trempée.

— Mon cœur tout va bien ?

Katsa ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer contre le torse de son amant.

— C'est quelque chose votre amie… ricana le mec.

Alec se permis de relever légèrement la veste de Katsa et comprit aussitôt.

— Jane reste avec elle.

Il était devenu froid et dur, il embrassa le front de sa bien-aimée avant de se lever empoignant le mec et disparu à vitesse vampirique.


End file.
